The Secret of Night River
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the film. Humphrey finds a creature and tells Kate about it, but as they dig to find out what the creature is; they find that the spot called The Night River has a secret, which has been around since the age of wolves.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega. Everything else is fictional._**

Prelude: The Figure Near The Night River

_"The creature I had killed, the strange beast of the unfathomed cave was,_

_Or had at one time been, a **Man**."_

_-(The Beast In The Cave; H.P. Lovecraft)._

* * *

Humphrey walked whistling a tune that he had remembered as a pup. He was in such high spirits with finally getting what he wanted in his life, which was Kate. He loved Kate with all his heart and really didn't need much of anything else, or at least that's what he believed after his big howl with Kate after celebrating their marriage. He was though rather thirsty and told Kate he'd meet her later. He was near the river now and then heard something, which sounded like a distorted howl. He had never heard anything like it before and preceded near the river with caution, yet he also carried a heavy bag of nerves, but he had to be brave, or at least attempt to be brave.

"Oh my goodness," Humphrey whispered fearful from behind a bush.

A creature sat near the river with ears, which seemed to have barley any fur and rather white skin from head to ears.. The tail was twisted into the shape of a bee's stinger, which had no fur and was purely white, yet this white fell off onto the ground in small flakes, but Humphrey saw the white replace quickly as if nothing had fallen. The torso to the legs had a strange look in the way that the fur was completely fine, but it was the nails that was really weird. They were long and razor sharp. They looked like something that could easily grab fish with just one stab, or take down a tree with one quick left, or right swipe. This creature did not look like a wolf but the distorted howl made him wonder, yet the strangest thing was the howl was distorting bit by bit by the minute, but it was when the creature took in a deep breath and howled so horribly that Humphrey took off. He needed to go back and warn Kate of the strange creature he came upon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: With Your Own Eyes

Humphrey ran as fast as he could back, but he could hear the bizarre howl still going on. His fur stands up and he quickened his pace to get to Kate and tell her the news. When he reached the mountains he found that he could not hear the strange creature's howl. Inside him was a mix of delight and anxiety. For some reason the howl ending just at as soon as he made it to the mountains made him shake.

"Hey Humphrey, are you okay?" inquired a voice.

Humphrey jumped out of surprise and looked to see Kate looking at him. "Did you hear that bizarre howl?"

Kate gave him a funny look. "Yeah I heard a howl but I just thought it was you being goofy."

"No, it was some freakish wolf near the river," replied Humphrey in a shaky voice.

Kate looked at him and began to chuckle. "Humphrey, you really are one heck of an Omega, but I know you too well to fall for such silly nonsense."

"Kate, it wasn't me, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear captain."

Humphrey dipped his head and sighed before looking at Kate again. "Look, there really is something near the river. If you don't believe me I can show you."

Kate laughed. "Sure, well do that once morning hits."

Before Humphrey could say another word Kate walked away. Humphrey turned to look at the woods. Maybe he needed was sleep or had imagined the whole thing, but then again what he saw was pretty realistic. He turned away, but something caught his eyes. He saw these glowing orange colored eyes looking at him from within the trees, which made him freeze up.

"Kate! Kate!" Humphrey screamed loudly.

The eyes continued to stare at him. "KATE! GET OVER HERE PLEASE!"

Kate came running over and got in Humphrey's face. "What is it Humphrey? What is it that makes you have to yell like a little pup for his mommy?"

Humphrey lifted a paw and pointed out to the trees. "Behind you, there are these eyes that just stare like a predator, but they aren't like ones I've ever seen."

Kate turned around and scoffed. "There's nothing to where your pointing Humphrey."

Humphrey peered and looked to see she was right. "That can't be, I know I saw a pair of unusual eyes, which make your body quiver."

"Humphrey, it's time for bed," Kate said setting a pawn on his shoulder.

Humphrey sat with Kate in their cave at night but couldn't sleep. He knew he wasn't crazy, or at least that's what he believed, and that there was something out there. It wasn't until midnight he had fallen asleep and Kate woke up due to thirst. She walked lazily to the river that Humphrey had gone to. As she drank she heard real loud slurping, which made her twitch in annoyance. Whoever was doing that she was going to chew them out, but when she turned to look she gasped. The strange creature Humphrey had seen was there drinking water, but it was not the figure that alone caused her to become frightened, but it was also the way the creature drank the water. The tongue was twisted into a spiral and it breathed in the water as if breathing in air.

"What is that?" Kate spoke softly, but as soon as she spoke the creature stopped drinking and looked at her with creepy orange colored eyes. She let out a high scream and took off back to the cave. It was a bad dream or some hallucination, or something created by her mind. She didn't see it, but the way the eyes looked at her, made her head spin round and round like a twister.

"Humphrey, wake up," Kate whispered.

Humphrey did move, but rather tossed and turned. Kate rolled her eyes and gave him a good tap on the head, which made him snap out of he sleep and look with weary eyes at Kate. "What is it Kate?" he mumbled.

"You were right there's some creature out there with orange eyes."

Humphrey chuckled deciding to play the same game he had received. "Really? Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"Humphrey we have to let my mom and dad check it out," Kate told him as quietly as she could so the other wolves wouldn't wake.

"Oh really?" Humphrey responded with a raised eyebrow. He peered around her and then gave a stern look. "I think your wanting to prank me."

"What? I'm not like that at all. I wouldn't do such a thing," Kate answered in a taken aback tone.

Humphrey smiled and closed his eyes. "Right, and I find this quite funny because the view seems to determine all. I'm judged harshly for saying I saw something odd near the river, but when you say it you demand to be treated differently."

Kate breathed in and exhaled. "You were right Humphrey and I'm sorry. Please forgive me and stop playing these games."

"Apology accepted Kate."

The pair discussed what each had seen, but when the odd creature was described by each other, the pair shivered. They needed to act fast before bad things happened. Kate suggested that the pack gather and hunt it down, but Humphrey noted that might cause trouble. He suggested that for now they'd do late night observations on the odd creature and then continue from there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Observations and Conversations

Humphrey and Kate began their investigation in the morning, but as they searched through out the entire morning, the creature could not be found. They even searched the river for clues, which could help them, but no paw print was left over, nor was any other peculiar details on the scene. Humphrey wondered if possibly it couldn't leave tracks, but Kate found that not possible and that maybe upon it being found out that the creature covered its tracks, yet Humphrey argued that to be able to pull that off the creature would have to be very clever, which by his notes on the creature it didn't seem to have the brains to do so. The two argued until finally agreeing that its prints just vanished over night by water splashing up.

Night soon set in and the pair decided to see if based on the fact that the creature couldn't be found in the day; then it must be some sort of creature that only came out at night. They decided to test their theory by creeping out together at night and hide in the bushes to see if it came out. Humphrey took the first hour watch, but nothing came. Then it was Kate's turn, but still nothing came. They continued this routine feeling rather irritated due to lack of sleep.

"Maybe that night we were just imagining the whole thing," Humphrey suggested with a yawn.

"No way, if we both saw it then it must be real right? It's not like we both are being delusional here because if more than one sees something then it must be fact," replied Kate with complete confidence.

"I don't know, I've heard that even two can still not be a good number."

"Where did you hear that Humphrey?"

"Conversation I had at the last dinner with some wolves told me."

"Well take words lightly because not everything is fact."

"Can we just go?" Humphrey whined softly.

There was a sound of rustling in the distance and the pair quieted. They slowly poked their heads up and saw the strange creature come out of the woods across from them. It walked a steady tempo of 1,2,3,4 over and over again. It looked wide-awake and the pair saw in the sand near the river paw prints, which looked like that of a wolves. It did something, which made Humphrey and Kate really interested in finding out more about it.

The creature sniffed the water as if it could smell through it. Then with a quick swipe it brought its tail around brought out fish, which was stuck on it like food on a skewer. Kate stared in awe, but Humphrey just widened its eyes with fear and nearly fainted, but a feeling kept him from falling onto his back. The creature then flopped the tail with the fish on it and shook it. The creature then took its tongue and licked it normal, but the actual eating was more peculiar. It twisted its tongue around the first fish, pulled it off, flipped it in the air, and then put the fish in its mouth, but spat out the bones and scales quickly.

"This is incredible, yet what is this thing?" Kate whispered with fascinated eyes.

"Kate, can we please go? I don't like the feeling of this situation right now," Humphrey spoke softly with huge eyes of fear.

"Humphrey, just relax and take deep breath and exhale."

"But Kate, what if that thing finds us and wants to eat us?"

"Humphrey, we're doing observation remember. Sometimes observation creates intensity, but he key is to stay focused and be calm."

"Well you had that training, but as for me I didn't and I've seen enough to warn your dad, mom and the pack."

Kate looked at Humphrey. "Two minutes more and then were leaving, that fair?"

Humphrey simply nodded and they continued to watch it eat. It did its strange drinking behavior that Kate had described and then left the scene. Humphrey was ready to go now, but Kate wondered over to the creature's tracks. She wanted to follow its trail and find out more, but she saw to her amazement that they slowly faded away. Humphrey wined to get going and Kate rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't let up. They did get enough observation and had concluded the creature as night only.

"Well we observed it, now lets tell your dad and mom about it," Humphrey said quietly as to not wake the rest of the pack.

"We can't do that just yet," Kate told him as she paced back and forth in their cave.

"Why not? It's obviously dangerous. You saw how it used its tail to get that fish. If there are more of them around here well be in great danger."

Kate shook her head. "No Humphrey, I don't think its dangerous, but rather, how can I say this in a way you might not think I'm mad…"

"Just say it Kate, I'm listening."

"Humphrey, I believe it's just a harmless scared creature, which I know sounds strange, but that's what I felt from the creature."

Humphrey's eyes shot wide open. "Please tell me you did not just say what I think you said."

Kate stopped moving and looked at him. "Humphrey, I did and I mean it. I think we should come back tomorrow night and follow it."

"No, No, No, and let me think, No. Its too dangerous from what we've observed."

"How about we just follow it halfway and then make a decision from there?"

Humphrey sighed knowing no words would change her mind. "Fine Kate, well do that."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Strange, Yet not so Strange

The next night Humphrey and Kate snuck out once more, but this time they would follow the creature to its domain. As they watched the creature ate Kate wondered where this thing had come from. Humphrey on the other hand was thinking: let's follow it halfway, leave as soon as possible, then get the pack together and chase it out of their home, yet Humphrey stared at Kate whose gaze was transfixed in obsessive amazement. The creature finished eating, drank some water and then began to walk away back the way it came.

"Come on Humphrey and be very cautious, we don't want to let it know we're following it," Kate whispered.

"Right because we don't want some bizarre thing to get angry with us, which we shouldn't be following to begin with, but yeah you're right," Humphrey replied in a quiet sarcastic voice.

Kate rolled her eyes and took the lead on the tracking. The tracking was very difficult because the creature would stop and look behind it, which made the pair have to find good cover. It was also difficult because at points they'd lose the tracks, but luckily they would spot in the distance the figure moving. As the pair moved they found themselves going into woods, which they hadn't been in before. There were strange symbols rocks everywhere, which ranged from three different kinds. Three birds on corners of a triangle with a wolf in the middle, the sun with lines curving with small wolves hanging on them by the end of their tails, and lastly a flower with a wolf and bee above posed in a position as if in a fight.

"I've never seen such designs on rocks. I wonder what they mean," Kate whispered as they continued to walk looking at the symbols everywhere.

"I don't know but can we leave now," Humphrey replied in an uncomfortable voice.

"We've come this far, why don't we just keep going?" Kate insisted eagerly.

"But Kate, what if there's more of them and they capture us? What if they're hiding in this forest and jump us when we least expect it? What'll we do Kate? What'll we do?" Humphrey whined.

"Then we'll take off running before they can get us Humphrey. We'll dodge every move we make and keep moving until we get back to our cave. Besides well be leaving soon because we don't want the pack to get worried about being out for so long."

"Kate, sometimes I wonder why I even told you about this and didn't just tell myself I imagined the whole thing."

"Well Humphrey, I'm glad you told me because this has been quite an adventure."

Humphrey sighed. "Yeah, more like a nightmare that never ends."

The pair finally tracked the figure to a vast cave, which had some wooden post that had sign with drawings on it, out front its entrance. The creature walked into the cave and once it was out of sight the duo walked over to the sign. They examined it attempting to figure out what the point of the pictures, or if they even had point and instead were just for show. After five minutes of discussion they were able to determine that it told a story.

The story begins with small animals from the woods gathering at the river. They came out when the moon was out waiting for the arrival of something. After sometime the moon's shadow spread and the river bubbled. The river spread open still bubbling and the creature came into sight. It frightened the small animals and they attempted to scare it away. The creature became sad and ran away leaving the small animals alone. The creature walked to the forest and drew the symbols on the rocks it found with its nails. The small animals in the last picture showed that they made the image along with a new animal, which seemed to a regular wolf.

"My goodness that poor creature was treated so terribly. All because of how it looked when it came to our lands," Kate spoke in a sad soft voice.

"Yeah, but why wasn't this story hasn't been passed down from generation to generation of wolf kind," Humphrey inquired in a medium voice.

"No one wants to remember such a hideous thing, or even believe that such an event happened," a deep voice growled.

The pair jumped and turned around to see the creature looking at them. It walked over to them and Humphrey began to quiver. His knees were trembling and he hid behind Kate within a second. The creature stopped and dropped its head. Tears began to fall to the ground and then loud crying could be heard even though the monster made no sound.

"You can talk without having to open your mouth?" Kate said in an amazed voice.

"I can because it was one the gifts bestowed on me upon creation. Nobody liked that or how I looked. Even your friend quivers in fear of me. I am no animal, but an abomination the world waiting for its day to die," replied the creature.

Kate walked over to the creature and put a paw on the shoulder. "It's okay because  
I know you're not an abomination. You're just a scared animal that wants to be accepted. I accept you for who you are."

"Kate, we need to get going," Humphrey voiced with a clearing of his throat.

Kate told the creature they would return to learn more about it, which did not make Humphrey happy at all. He didn't want to come back to this creature's creepy lands, but he knew Kate would make him in the end. As they walked away they heard the sobbing subside. When the pair reached home they headed straight for bed, but Humphrey couldn't sleep one wink. His brain kept replaying the meeting that occurred, and he hoped tomorrow night would go well.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: The Secret of Night River

"The stars are so beautiful up in the sky," the creature breathed.

"They sure are, aren't they Humphrey?" inquired Kate.

Humphrey lifted his head. "Yeah, they're nice."

"Are you okay Humphrey?" inquired Kate.

"I'm just tired and need to get some sleep."

"You two can go if you want. There's nothing holding you back. I can see you tomorrow, but if it's okay with you Humphrey, would you mind if I have a word in private with Kate," said the creature letting out a strange yawn.

Humphrey got up and began to take off but stopped to look at Kate. "I'll be around by the area where the stones with the strange symbols first appear."

While Humphrey waited he studied the strange symbols. He had never given them much thought, and for some reason something told him he should. A big heavy wind blew by and he heard something hit a branch. He looked up and moved out of the way just in time as a wooden sign with chains on it fell. Humphrey looked at it and saw that it had writing on it, which was in mud that was slowly peeling. It read:

**_Animal Not, Nor of This Earth. Beware because if it touches then ye shall be cursed._**

Humphrey scratched his head and then realized something. He thought back to the picture on the plaque. The small animals had waited near the river attempted to scare away the creature, and according to the story it became sad, runaway and then the wolf came out. The creature wasn't sad at all, and Humphrey came to a realization that this creature wasn't what it appeared to be. The story was only ninety-nine percent complete. Humphrey heard a scream and ran back through the forest.

"Get away from me you creature," Kate screamed as she quickly backed up against the tree.

"I need another to carry on my horrible life," the creature voiced with evil laughter.

"Stop you cursed creature," Humphrey hollered.

The monster looked at Humphrey. "You know of my curse?"

"Yes, I found the sign in the trees. If you touch Kate she'll transform into you. You need to spread it because you're just a carrier, can you tell me what happened to the real monster?" replied Humphrey.

The monster put its tongue back in and sat looking at Humphrey. "I had heard years ago of a creature from my parents that dwelled in this forest. I went to hunt for it and rid it of this earth, but it touched me and I became it. I became the monster that first came to here from another world. I couldn't bear to face my parents, and so I decided to keep the creature living. My parents were sad that I never came back, but it was to protect them from embarrassment and humiliation."

Humphrey just stared and sighed. "So you decided to keep the tale alive, but you also got a story lost. Did you think about leaving this creature alone?"

"It was an abomination, if it were to live any longer then we'd all be like this," roared the creature.

"You wanted to be like this creature. You wanted to know what it felt to be terrifying. You created a sad world for yourself and lost a tale, which was of great importance," Humphrey growled.

"Humphrey, what's going on?" Kate whined.

"So what if it got lost, this power is great," the creature snapped.

"Then if you want to transfer it to a creature, let it be me," Humphrey barked.

The creature let out its tongue. "Fine, but no that your story will have no happy ending!"

The creature rushed at Humphrey who quickly took off. The creature attempted to lick Humphrey, but Humphrey moved out just in time. The creature let out its strange howl and used it tail. Humphrey jumped as it swung its tail, which made the creature angry. Humphrey didn't look and tripped over a rock near the river. He got up slowly and looked to see the creature land a few feet behind him. The pair began to go in circles apart with eyes of concentration.

"You have no idea what its like," the creature whispered.

"Do you know what you are any more?" Humphrey spoke in a tense voice.

"I am a figure that will continue to live on and on. I am a figure that watches from afar waiting for a new fool," the creature answered with a little bit of wicked laughter.

Humphrey stopped behind the flowing river. "Then see if you can take this fool!"

The monster lunged and Humphrey rolled out of the way. The creature went flying into the river. Kate came onto the scene and looked to see the creature floating away. Humphrey and Kate looked to see the moon come into view, but the color was strange. It was dark blue and was something the pair had never seen before. The creature let out its strange howl until it was out of range. Kate put her head on Humphrey and cried. Humphrey just sighed and the pair sat in silence for a moment. Then the pair looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that thing?" inquired Kate.

Humphrey looked at the moon. "I don't know exactly, but whatever it was, I do know one thing."

"What's that?" replied Kate.

"It's a secret. A secret that only the night river knows," said Humphrey.


End file.
